


the universe is endlessly wide

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Outer Space, cress being poetic about ghosts, major character death is referenced but not described, otherwise known as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Guys,” and Dream's voice is pleading now, it’s a little desperate, sure, “he’s right there! You can literally see him, he’s right there, you know he is—”“Dream,” Punz says, his voice full of hesitation, full of pity, “George is dead.”-or, in which dream cannot let go of the last friend he has, stranded in the endlessly wide universe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	the universe is endlessly wide

Dream huffs out a breath, peering into the dim panel that he wrenched open not even seconds ago. The wiring on this damn spaceship is too faulty; if Dream makes it out of here alive, you bet your ass he’ll be talking to the manufacturer. They shouldn’t have to do  _ this _ many repairs.

The ship is void of a lot of the hustle and bustle it held previously, empty of the voices that would echo through the halls as they went about doing repairs and tasks. Dream knows exactly why, and still doesn’t know who it is. The impostor. The alien. The ones that find some sick, sweet joy in whittling the crew down to nothing, in killing the crewmates and leaving their spirits stuck, forever, on this cold hunk of metal drifting in an unforgiving sea of stars. (Dream knows ghosts are real. Had the realization while going to start his scan on medbay, only for the display to give him the same error message that appears when you try to start your scan while someone else is in the middle of one. The scanner looked empty, but somehow — somehow, Dream knew.) (He didn’t want to think of which crewmate it was, which spirit left unfulfilled and frustrated was still dutifully doing the tasks they were given. Maybe that was what kept them stuck on this side of existence, the unfinished tasks, the jobs left undone.)

“Dream!” He turns away from the electrical panel, the soft hum of electricity through the wires letting him know that he’s fixed it, and sees George. “I just finished fixing up reactor, walk with me to electrical? I don’t want to—” George lets out a laugh, nervous and quick, “y’know, we found lots of bodies in there.”

“Yeah, let’s—”

Dream doesn’t get to finish his sentence before alarms blare throughout the spaceship, and he drops the tools he was holding, running with George right behind him towards the cafeteria. 

The mood is somber despite the urgency of the alarms, all of them gathered around a single table, the air thick with tension as they wait for the inevitable announcement. “I…” Punz’s voice is weary. They’ve done this too many times. “Look, there’s only four of us, I called a meeting because—”

“Four?” Doc says. “Quackity isn’t here, is he— do you think—”

There’s a tense moment where they wait, as the alarms fade out, for Quackity to come running through one of the cafeteria doors. Hoping that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , they haven’t lost another crewmate (ally) (friend). 

The sirens fade, and the ship goes silent, and Dream lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Okay, so Quackity is— is dead.”

“So three of us, then,” Punz says, frustration beginning to colour his voice, “even better.”

Three of them— wait, three?

“Wait, Punz, I think you forgot to count George,” Dream says. “There’s still four of us, isn’t there?”

Doc and Punz regard him for a long, long moment, stretching on for more time than Dream would like. He doesn’t like it one bit, the way they’re looking at him with some strange mix of apprehension and pity. “Dream—”

“No, nonono,” Dream says, because he knows exactly where Punz is going with this, “I  _ just _ saw George, I swear it, we were just in reactor together—” The air feels thinner, his breaths seem shallower, it’s just because they’re running out of oxygen, right? Because they’re almost at the end of their journey? Even though this ship was built for a crew of nine, even though they haven’t been running low on anything because there were less people on this ship than when they started. 

“Guys,” and his voice is pleading now, it’s a little desperate, sure, “he’s right there! You can literally see him, he’s right there, you know he is—” 

And he is surrounded by ghosts, he can feel the eyes of the crewmates he lost, disappointed, has not avenged on him, they fill the air around him and steal the oxygen from it and his breaths are shallow and his vision narrows. George is right there, he has to be, Dream never saw his body, never saw anyone speak of it, and he was just  _ in reactor with him _ , he swears on his life.

“Dream,” Punz says, his voice full of hesitation, full of pity, “George is dead.”

He breathes in and it fills his lungs and it feels like nothing at all and it feels like he inhales the entire universe and all its stars. “No,” Dream repeats, “he’s not, he’s  _ right there _ ,” and he’s sure of it, he’s sure that he didn’t lose George, sure that he isn’t as alone as he feels. The air feels so thin in here, it can’t be just him that feels it, right? 

George is right there. George is to the left of Dream, and if he reached out his hand would collide with solid flesh, and George is real and George is okay and George isn’t a ghost, he isn’t, he can’t be— 

The universe is so endlessly wide, and the spaceship gets quieter and quieter with each hourly log, and Dream was so sure, so perfectly sure that at the very least, he had George, he had this one remnant of closeness and familiarity. Dream was so sure that despite the whispers that clustered in his ears of every friend he’d lost on this stupid fucking spaceship, that George’s weren’t part of them.

Dream was—

Dream is—

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah! ghosts! angst!! this one goes out to karl jacobs winning love or host and for some reason choosing among us as the game to play with tricia, because then we got the great moment of dream insisting that yes, george was alive, he could see him running around doing tasks, what do you mean he's dead? he's not! i swear guys i was just with him in reactor!!
> 
> anyways.
> 
> i wrote this instead of sleeping please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed :3
> 
> find me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/cress_ent)


End file.
